


Rebecca

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [99]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity has a birthday surprise for Tommy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 76/99. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 4\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 5\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 6\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 7\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 8\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 9\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 10\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 11\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 12\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 13\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 14\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 15\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 16\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 17\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 18\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 19\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 20\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 21\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 22\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 23\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 24\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 25\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 26\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 27\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 28\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 29\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 30\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 31\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 32\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 33\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 34\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 35\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 36\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 37\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 38\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 39\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 40\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 41\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 42\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 43\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 44\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 45\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 46\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 47\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 48\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 49\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 50\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 51\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 52\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 53\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 54\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 55\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 56\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 57\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 58\. Three (Part 13)  
> 59\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 60\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 61\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 62\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 63\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 64\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 65\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 66\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 67\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 68\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 69\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 70\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 71\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 72\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 73\. William (Part 29)  
> 74\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 75\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 76\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 77\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 78\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 79\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 80\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 81\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 82\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 83\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 84\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 85\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 86\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 87\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 88\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 89\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 90\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 91\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 92\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 93\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 94\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 95\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 96\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 97\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 98\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 99\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Felicity adjusted the birthday hat onto Bobby’s head, “Are you ready to wish your dada a happy birthday?”

Bobby nodded his head and held out his arms. “Sshh,” he whispered when his mom lifted him into her arms, “it’s a surprise.”

She waddled from Bobby’s room, past what would soon be the new baby’s nursery and into her bedroom. Tommy was asleep on his stomach in the center of the bed. He’d surrendered his spot on the edge of the bed three months earlier when Felicity started to get up multiple times in the night to pee. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed and placed Bobby down. Their son crawled across the bed and gently stroked his dad’s face before shouting, “Happy Birthday, dada.”

Tommy lurched from his sleep and Felicity had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. “Hey, little man,” Tommy said gruffly. “Nice hat,” he smiled sleepily.

“Mommy gave it to me,” he snuggled against Tommy.

“Why are we up so early?” Tommy reached over to find the other side of the bed empty. “Where’s Ollie?”

“He’s making breakfast,” Felicity informed her husband. “Happy Birthday.”

“Is the theme of my birthday, masochism?” he asked covering his eyes with the back of his arm.

 “What’s maso – maso -,” Bobby wrinkled his nose, “maso -kizm?”

Felicity groaned. It was bad enough Bobby chose the worst possible moments to repeat swear words, she didn’t need him learning words like masochism. There were enough rumors about her marriage without her three-year-old telling the playground that the theme to his dada’s birthday party was masochism.

“Masochism is waking your dada for breakfast before seven,” Tommy held Bobby closer.

“Your present is coming,” Felicity winked at him.

Tommy studied her for a minute and she saw the moment he understood what she was saying. He sat straight up with Bobby clutched against his chest, “Now?”

“Not this second, but today,” she laughed. “I hope you don’t mind sharing your birthday with this little one?”

Tommy scooted across the bed and kissed Felicity before he kissed her belly, “Hey, birthday baby. I can’t wait to meet my present.”

Bobby wriggled from Tommy’s arms, “I’ll tell daddy to start the pancakes.”

“How far apart are your contractions?” Tommy rubbed her belly.

“About twelve minutes,” she kissed the top of his head. “I called my mom. I told her I’d call again when they’re seven minutes apart.”

“You feeling okay?”

“Aside from the contractions, I feel fine.” Felicity leaned against him, “I’m a little nervous.” She knew what to expect this time, she wasn’t afraid of the pain. Now, she worried about Bobby. Childbirth wasn’t without its risks and she didn’t want to leave her son without his mother.

Tommy held her and rubbed her lower back. “I’m nervous too,” he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

“You better go take a shower,” she said sitting up. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us and I need you looking pretty.”

Tommy ran his hand over his scruff, “I better go. I can’t rush pretty.”

Felicity swatted his backside as he climbed from the bed. He hoisted her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She stood up on her toes and solicited a kiss. “Happy birthday.”

He kissed her forehead, “I love you. Both of you.”

 

Felicity was braced against the kitchen counter panting through a contraction when Tommy entered the kitchen. Oliver was trying to distract Bobby who was visibly concerned about his mom. Tommy was immediately at Felicity’s side with a hand on her lower back and one low on her belly. When the contraction subsided, Felicity slumped against her husband.

“How long?” Tommy asked.

“Ten minutes,” Oliver answered. He sat Bobby in his booster seat, “Who’s ready for pancakes.”

Bobby sat quietly and stared at his mom with his wide blue eyes. His hands were clasped together against his chest.

“I’m okay, monkey,” she smiled reassuringly at her son. “Let’s have breakfast.”

Bobby looked between his dads for confirmation that his mom was all right. Oliver kissed the top of his head, “Mommy is fine.”

“We promise,” Tommy smiled. “What kind of pancakes did daddy make you today?”

Bobby’s face lit up with a smile, “Drums.”

“Fun,” Tommy failed to sound convincing.

Bobby loved the drum set his grandfather had purchased him for his third birthday. He’d spent the past three months glued to his present. Felicity wanted to give him lessons. If they were going to have to listen to their son pound on the drums, he might as well be doing it with a purpose.

Oliver crossed the kitchen and took Tommy’s face between his hands and kissed him, “Happy Birthday. I love you.”

“I love you,” Tommy kissed Oliver gently.

“One more year til forty,” Oliver grinned.

“I love you less now than I did three seconds ago,” Tommy pouted.

“It’s going to be a good birthday,” Oliver squeezed Tommy’s sides.

“It’s going to be the best birthday,” Tommy reached for Felicity’s hand.

“Eat,” Felicity said as she made a plate for Bobby, “I don’t want either of you fainting from hunger.”

Hildy’s head picked up and she ran towards the front door. “Your mom is here,” Oliver said drolly as he took Bobby’s plate from his wife.

Felicity rubbed her belly, “There’s ten bucks in it for you if you move this along kid.”

“My beautiful girl,” Donna said as she walked into the kitchen, “how are you?”

“I’m in labor, mom,” Felicity responded as her mom hugged her close. “I told you I’d call when they were closer.”

“I couldn’t wait.” Donna began to rock them side to side, “It’s so exciting. A new baby and on Tommy’s birthday.” Donna released Felicity and hugged her sons-in-law, “Such a happy day.”

“Grandma, I’m eating drums,” Bobby held up a pancake with his fingers.

“I can see that, sweetheart. It’s looks delicious.” Donna placed a kiss on her grandson’s head before accepting a bite of his pancake. “Yummy. It is delicious.”

“Any coffee in this joint?” Quentin grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. “I wish you kids would move some place with a driveway and off street parking.”

Felicity handed her step-father a mug of coffee and placed a kiss to his cheek, “We love that you still come and visit us anyway.”

Quentin kissed her cheek, “Yeah, well I like you and the kiddo.” He smiled warmly, “Soon to be kiddos.”

“Let’s eat,” Tommy said as he glanced at his watch.

“How far apart are they?” Donna asked Felicity as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Ten minutes,” Felicity answered

“Plenty of time,” Donna squeezed Felicity’s hand. “I hope you take the epidural this time.”

Felicity shivered, “Have you seen how big that needle is? Not going to happen.” As painful as childbirth was, it still wasn’t worse than her fear of needles. If Oliver could remove a bullet from himself without an anesthetic, she could give birth without an epidural.

Donna rolled her eyes, but chose not to say anything further. Felicity appreciated her mother’s concern, but it was her body and she was comfortable with her decision to forgo an epidural. Her doctor was going to have nitrous oxide on hand if she needed something to take the edge off. It had worked well with Bobby’s delivery and she didn’t think there was any reason why it wouldn’t work well this time around.

“Do you want to take a walk around the block with me?” Quentin asked. “That helped Dinah move things along.”

Felicity smiled with relief. She could use a break from her mom’s enthusiasm, “Yeah, let me get my shoes. Come on, Hildy.”

 

“It’s time,” Oliver said gently as he pushed the hair from her eyes. “They’re five minutes apart and lasting fifty-five seconds.”

She looked around, “Where’s Tommy?”

“He went to get the car,” Oliver helped her to her feet. “Bobby is watching a movie with your mom and Quentin.”

Tommy was opening the front door when Oliver helped Felicity down the last step. He smiled nervously at his spouses, “Car is double parked.”

Oliver led Felicity back through the kitchen to where Bobby was on the sofa watching television. She sat down on the coffee table and took her son’s hands. “Monkey, your dads and I are going to the hospital. Your baby brother or sister is ready to be born.”

Bobby looked from Felicity’s face to her belly and then back to her face. He climbed from the sofa and rested his head against her belly, “I hope you’re a sister.”

“I thought you wanted a brother,” Oliver ruffled his son’s hair.

Bobby shook his head, “If it’s a sister, I won’t have to share my toys.”

Tommy lifted Bobby into his arms, “Whether it is a sister or a brother, you’re going to need to share your toys.”

Bobby sighed heavily, “Fine.” He pulled on Tommy’s shirt, “When are we having birthday cake?”

Tommy laughed, “We’ll have some after the baby comes, okay?”

Felicity pushed the curls from Bobby’s eyes, “I love you, monkey. Be good for grandma and grandpa.”

“Okay,” Bobby kissed her. “Will you read me a story before bed tonight.”

“Mommy’s probably going to be busy tonight,” Oliver kissed the top of his son’s head.

Bobby’s eyes welled with tears and held his arms out to Felicity, “Don’t go.”

Felicity took her son in her arms, “I’ll try real hard to read to you tonight, but we’ll have to do it on our tablets, okay?”

Bobby nodded his head, “Okay.”

Felicity squeezed him tight and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek, “I love you. Give mommy a kiss.”

Bobby kissed Felicity’s lips with a wet sloppy kiss, “Love you, mommy.”

Quentin took Bobby from his mom, “Why don’t you show me your drums.”

Donna hugged Felicity, “I love you, baby. I’ll see you both soon.”

 

“It’s a girl,” Doctor Abrahms announced as she held Felicity’s daughter up for her to see.

Tommy and Oliver both tightened their grips on her hands before releasing their hold. They cut the cord together as the doctor held their daughter. Felicity reached forward and the doctor leaned over her to place the baby to her naked breast. All her exhaustion slipped away as she felt the warmth of her daughter’s skin against hers. “Hello, our beautiful Rebecca. Welcome to the world,” Felicity said through her tears. She examined Rebecca’s tiny perfect hands and fingers before looking at her perfect feet. She looked up at her husbands who both had tears flowing freely down their faces, “We have a daughter.”

Oliver leaned forward and kissed Felicity, “We do and she’s perfect.” Oliver touched Rebecca’s hand and she gripped his finger.

Tommy’s hand touched Rebecca’s back before he lifted Felicity’s gown to cover both daughter and mother. He pressed his lips to Felicity, “She’s perfect, just like you.”

“Happy birthday,” she said against his lips.

“The happiest,” he nuzzled her nose. “Thank you.”

Felicity and her husbands watched their daughter with awe until the nurse took her to weigh and measure. Tommy followed Rebecca and Oliver stayed behind with their wife. He brushed the hair from her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you,” she leaned into him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore. Happy.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, “So, very happy. A girl.” A giggle bubbled up from deep within her. Felicity loved being a mother of a son. She loved her husbands. She would have been happy to have another son, but she was beyond thrilled to have another woman entering their family.

The sound of Tommy singing drew their attention. Tommy walked towards them as he sang, _Happy Birthday_ , to their daughter. Watching the look of pure joy on Tommy and Oliver’s face as they looked on their daughter filled Felicity with a sense of euphoria and pride. She’d made them look like that. Their love had made it possible.

When Tommy finished singing, _Here Comes The Sun_ , Oliver held out his arms, “Tommy, stop hogging our daughter.”

Tommy lifted the arm that held Rebecca so he could look her in the eyes, “Ollie, it’s my birthday and she’s my present and I’m not done hogging her.”

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Tommy. He rested his chin on Tommy’s shoulder so he could watch their daughter. “What are her stats?” he kissed Tommy’s cheek.

“Seven pounds, eight ounces and twenty-one inches long,” Tommy said with pride. “Apgar, perfect score. An overachiever, just like mommy.”

“I’m going to call Donna, give her the good news,” Oliver kissed his daughter. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Felicity woke up to find Oliver standing in front of the window holding Rebecca. Tommy held his cell to his ear and from the tone of his voice she knew that he was speaking with Bobby. She put her glasses on and looked at the time, it was almost ten. “Why isn’t he in bed?” Felicity asked Tommy. Her husband gave her a look like she was nuts. She shifted in her bed and grimaced. Felicity grabbed her tablet, “Tell him to get his tablet and I’ll read to him.”

Tommy put his cell to his chest, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, otherwise he’ll never get to sleep,” she insisted. Bobby was just like Oliver. Once he got wound up, there was no getting him to fall asleep until whatever he was wound up about got resolved.

Tommy got back on his phone and started to speak with Donna.

Oliver returned to her side and she shifted so he could sit next to her. Felicity’s finger trailed down Rebecca’s cheek, “How is she?”

“Remarkable,” Oliver said without looking up.

Felicity removed Rebecca’s pink hat, “I can’t believe all of this blonde hair. I’m going to be able to style it. We’re going to be very fashionable, aren’t we, my sweet girl?”

Tommy sat down on her other side, “They’re ready for you.”

Felicity opened her tablet and Bobby’s face almost immediately popped into view, “Hi, monkey. Why are you still awake?”

“Is that the baby?” Bobby asked excitedly as he pointed at Oliver.

Oliver shifted Rebecca so Bobby could see his sister’s face.

“Say hello to your sister, Rebecca,” Felicity told Bobby.

“Hi, Rebecca. I’m Bobby,” the toddler said with a smile. “She’s small. Does she do anything?” he asked with concern.

“Not yet,” Tommy smiled, “but soon.”

“Have you picked a book?” Felicity asked.

Bobby held up his selection, “This one.”

Felicity opened her e-book app, “That’s a good choice, monkey.”

Felicity shifted so both of her husbands could join her on the bed. Oliver made sure that Rebecca was visible to the camera, as Donna and Quentin had come into frame. Felicity wasn’t halfway through, _Guess How Much I Love You_ , before Bobby’s eyes fell shut.

“He’s asleep,” Donna whispered. “She’s so beautiful,” tears streamed down Donna’s face. “We’ll be there after breakfast. Did they say when you’re coming home.”

“If I had to guess, around dinner time,” Felicity yawned.

“Get some sleep. I love all of you,” Donna blew them kisses.

Tommy took the tablet from Felicity, “Rebecca is awake. Do you want to try and nurse?”

“Yes,” Felicity opened her gown and took Rebecca from Oliver. She removed the baby’s swaddling until she was only in her diaper. Felicity held Rebecca to her breast and guided her nipple to her daughter’s mouth. Rebecca’s hand landed on her mom’s breast and she mouthed at Felicity’s breast until she latched on. Her milk wouldn’t be in for a few days but she was producing colostrum. Felicity sighed with relief, “Yay. You’re such a smart girl.”

Oliver draped the swaddling blanket over Rebecca’s back and all three parents settled in to watch their daughter nurse. As Felicity watched her daughter suckle, she knew, without a doubt, that she had the two most beautiful children that had ever existed.

“This is my best birthday, ever,” Tommy spoke softly.

Felicity lifted her eyes from their daughter to look at her husband, “Savor it babe, I don’t think I’ll be delivering baby number three on your birthday.”

“Baby three?” Oliver stroked Rebecca’s head and her eyes opened. “Let’s get to know baby two before we start planning for three. What do you say, Becca?”

“She likes the sound of your voice,” Felicity told Oliver. “Keep talking, I need her to stay awake while she’s nursing.”

“What should we tell you?” Oliver spoke softly. “I can tell you that you have the most amazing mom and your dada is pretty great too. You have two big brothers, Bobby and William and they’re super excited to meet you.”

“Did you call William?” Felicity asked guiltily. They’d promised to call him as soon as the baby arrived.

“I called him while you were sleeping. Sam is going to bring him down this weekend,” Oliver took hold of Becca’s hand.

“Good,” Felicity said.

“William will keep Bobby occupied while everyone fusses over her,” Tommy said through a yawn.

“What about the nursery?” she asked Tommy.

“It was the third call I made,” Oliver said. “Everything will be ready by the time we get home tomorrow.”

“What theme do you think your daddies picked for you?” Felicity kissed Becca’s hand, “It’s safe to say, I doubt it’s Doctor Who.”

Oliver snorted, “It’s not Doctor Who or Star Wars.”

Felicity stroked her daughter’s cheek and whispered, “Your daddies are incredible, but they lack an appreciation for science fiction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
